


More than Friends

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 9





	More than Friends

Everyone talked about their bromance and friendship who was awesome.  
But it's killed a little Ermal because he had feelings for Fabrizio since the first day.  
And he was so scared to tell his feelings, even if he have maybe told them in Albanian one day.

Fabrizio knew something was up with Ermal, he was strange when people talked about their relationship.  
He knew that Ermal kinda liked him a lot.  
He always assumed that when he talked in Albanian to him had meaning because he was scared to tell them in Italian.

They were in the balcony watching the stars, it's was before one day of rehearsals after the big event.  
And Fabrizio wanted to de-stress a little Ermal, so he have said "If you want you can put your head on my shoulder I don't mind it"

And he saw that Ermal was blushing and was red, then he said something that he doesn't catch up.  
But then their hand have been touching.

"You know that you can talk to me Ermal, we are friends"

And then Ermal says "And what if I wanted more, what if I wanted more than friends"

Then Ermal was in their bedroom since their hotel room was like a flat, Fabrizio says "I'm okay with being more than friends"

"Maybe it's not the same type as friends I want" say Ermal with a little sobbing

Ermal didn't look at him when he said this, Fabrizio understands that he was talking about be boyfriend.

So Fabrizio was at his knees and was caressing the cheek of Ermal and say "Ermal..."

They looked at each other and they kissed, after the kiss their forehead touched each other.

"I understand what you want Ermal, I want the same too"

They kissed again, and then like one weight have been off Ermal.  
They just enjoyed kissing each other.  
The rest will take time, they just enjoyed the moment


End file.
